Initium and Morior
by BeccaIsCrazy
Summary: Travel into the world of Never Never, otherwise known as Chaos; home of the Faeries. Everything changes when she is taken away from her life, discovers her past, and falls in love. Can she bring the fey back together? Rated T for mild romance and language
1. Chapter 1

**Initium and Morior**

Chapter 1

My name is Sophie Love, and today is my 17th birthday.

For all of my life I have known of the border to Never-Never, or as some call it, Chaos or the fairy realm. For as long as I knew it existed, I was forbidden to go anywhere near it. I was told that the magic and power of the Fae could lure me, could take me away, or even kill me. The woods near my home in Illinois had a dark, foreboding look to it, and it was there where the realm of Chaos, and humanity met.

My father is a rare and powerful human capable of crossing between both realms and passing information and plans to each world without a problem. While on a mission he met my mother, the daughter of King of the Love Court within the Spring Court. I never knew her, and each time I ask my dad, he just shakes his head and walks away. So I gave up and lived my absolutely normal boring life. All up until now.

…

"SOPHIE! Wake up! You will be late for school!"

My stepmom, Laura, is just about as terrible as it gets. She is obsessed with squirrels, though she never admits it, and loves to be right, even though most of the time, she isn't. We loathe each other, and express it with pride. I'm still confused of what my dad saw beneath all that terrible make-up and donkey face.

I got out of bed and shuffled over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid top and went to my bathroom. My long curly blonde hair was a mess and there were bags under my bright green eyes that made my pale skin look horrific. My short nose had a trail of freckles going across it, that lead until the end of my high cheek bones. It looked as if a bomb went off on my face. That's it, no more late night reading.

I took a shower and got ready for school, thinking about the crazy dream I had. There were green and blue people, a man who had the legs of a goat and a boy in silver armor. I just can't remember what exactly happened, but it doesn't matter. It's just a dream, right?

After lacing up my converse, I grabbed my back pack, books and homework and leaped down the steps to the kitchen. My father was making his famous chocolate chip pancakes with homemade maple syrup and humming "Born in the USA." Laura was setting the table and pouring glasses of orange juice.

"Sophie, don't forget that your father and I are leaving tomorrow for trip to Chicago," she said, loudly saying 'your father and I'. Laura has made it her goal to leave me out of this trip and ever since my dad gave in, has had no problem gloating. "And I will be out all day getting supplies, so it will be you and your father tonight."

My dad and I exchanged a smile. Every time Laura left, my dad and I ordered pizza and watched old movies until she came home. It's probably the only time my dad spends time with me anymore, because most of the time he is trailing behind Laura like a puppy.

"I better go, so see you later dad!" I yelled while grabbing some toast.

"Bye Hon! Happy Birthday!" he called after me, but I was out the door. It wasn't too cold, so I didn't need a jacket anymore, and the flowers were starting to bloom all around me. Spring was my favorite time of year. Everything starts to bloom and to live again. Nature starts fresh again, ready for another year until it's time to grow again. Everything is new.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived at the bus stop just as the long yellow bus pulled up. My friends, Emma Reid and Hannah Grave were on the bus stop waiting for me. Hannah was texting furiously and Emma was reading and sipping a Starbucks latte.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Oh- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they both said simultaneously, holding out a small wrapped present with a bow too big for the box. I ripped it open and inside the box was a necklace with a small silver heart on the end of it.

"Aw! Thanks guys! I love it!" I chirped, hugging them tight and hooking the necklace around my neck. We climbed on the bus and took seats in the back, and talked about everything that's been happening. Soon enough, Hannah was texting again, Emma was reading, and I was just staring out the window.

Everything was covered in dew and a patch of tulips and orchids were sprouting in a meadow across the street. Grass was growing tall, and a small pile of snow was melting against a tall oak tree. I stared at the meadow and day dreamed. Out in the distance, a boy was sitting in meadow playing in the flower buds; he had brown hair that framed his face, and a wide smile. Just then he touched a flower bud, and an orange daisy bloomed. What just happened? He was laughing and turned to another bud. He touched it, and another daisy bloomed. I must be seeing things; there is no possible way a boy could make flowers bloom. Suddenly, he looked up at me. I quickly turned away, trying to hide my fascination with him. I looked back at him again, and he was gone.

Wow, that was weird! How could a boy make flowers bloom? It's just not possible. It's my birthday, and I shouldn't keep this on my mind, and I probably imagined it anyway. It's not real, just like my dream.

The bus started to move so I started to stare out the window again, watching each town pass by. Maybe it was because her fingers got tired, or maybe she got bored but Hannah started to talk to me.

"So, since it is your birthday, we have decided to take you out for coffee and manicures after school today!" she exclaimed, Emma clapping her hands together behind her.

"Oh thanks guys! But sorry, I can't. I have plans after school with my dad."

"Too bad! Ah well, you will be missed," she sighed, but went right back to texting.

Just then, the bus stopped outside our school, and we stepped outside. Our usual group was outside talking and gossiping, but when they saw us coming, I was greeting by hugs and countless "Happy Birthdays."

The first bell rang, and we all hurried to our classes. I walked past the AP Psych room, and stopped. In front of me was the cutest boy I have ever seen. Tommy Ryan was standing by a water fountain talking to some of his friends. He had fair dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was built and was very tall. He played soccer and football, and still had time to get good grades. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but his looks made up for it. I gave him a nice, flirty smile and walked by him, giving him enough time to notice and say something. I learned this from a T.V. show and it has never failed.

"Hey, um, Vanessa, is it? Happy Birthday," he said with a smile. He flipped his hair and talked to his friends. I heard some girls giggling behind me and I walked past them, totally embarrassed. He actually mixed up my name. I could feel my blood rushing to my face and many eyes watching my every move.

To make things worse, the rest of the day dragged on. Eventually, the last bell of the day finally rang and everyone started to leave. I quickly packed up all my things and ran to the bus to pick up some seats in the back. Once I sat down, I pulled out my iPod from my bag and started to listen to some music.

We started to move, and I suddenly remembered the boy from earlier. I wonder if he was there again. He was quite handsome, and he looked very happy. But even so, what was he? Did he make the flowers bloom? I started to daydream again, and before I knew it, the bus stopped and I had to get off. I started to walk down the street, passing the meadow from before. Daisies were sprouting in the fields and there bees were buzzing around the tulips. The trees were swaying, but from behind them, I heard someone singing.

I slowly walked through the brush and hide behind a tree. Behind it was a dancing creature. It was a green creature with a catlike face. It had ears pointing out of its head, cat eyes, and whiskers near its nose. It was singing and dancing around a patch of buds which started to change. It laughed and danced some more. For a moment, it looked my way.

"Sweet little child. I would love to dance with you, but I must leave. Lovely little human," It crackled, but with a strong gust of wind, it disappeared, but faint laughs came from the trees.

Little human? What did that mean? Maybe it was the fae? No, I didn't know they were allowed outside Chaos? They aren't… are they?

I ran back to the house tripping several times, but came to an immediate stop at the sight of my house. The door was wide open and broken. Something was wrong. I ran up to the open door and peered inside. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Dad? Dad, are you there!" I said. I started to panic. What if something happened to him? What if he was kidnapped? What if he was dead?

"Yeah Soph? What is wrong?"

"Oh My God, Dad!" I screamed. I hugged him so tight I could barely breathe. He smelled like saw dust and sweat.

"Whoa! Thanks for the love squirt," he laughed. I can't believe he was safe!

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked calmly.

"What? What about the door?"

"Oh that! I fell into it today, and have been working all day in the garage trying to fix it," he explained. That explains why he smelled so terrible. I really thought something had happened.

"Well, the pizza is on its way here and the movies are ready to go. All we are waiting on now is the popcorn. You mind?"

"No, I don't. One second okay?" I asked. I placed my bag on the kitchen table and found the popcorn in the cabinet. I took out the bag and placed it in the microwave, and in a couple of seconds it started to pop. I looked out the window, and it had started to rain. The woods had a mist swirling around it, and I thought I heard a faint laugh again. It's all in my head, right?

The popcorn was done, so I took it and met my dad in the T.V. room. The pizza came too, and my dad put in our favorite movie, _The Count of Monte Cristo_. I love watching the movie with my dad, but this time it didn't feel right. Weird things were happening today, and something was going to happen. A sensation suddenly came over me. We were being watched.

I looked around the house, but everything was dark.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Something… S-Something is wron-"CRASH.

The door broke down and two blue creatures stepped through the door, hissing a glaring at us while a man with the legs of a goat stepped through too.

"Luke Bennet, Walker of the Courts, you have been summoned by the Autumn Court. You will come with us, human."

"Be gone, satyr, I do not walk for the Unseelie."

As he said that, the two blue creatures grabbed me with their gleaming talon-like claws digging into my flesh showing their razor sharp teeth.

"You will attend. The high mistress does not wait for a human. Come or your offspring dies."

My dad stared at me with eyes full of regret. "Fine. I will need your word that she will not be hurt in the Unseelie Court. Swear it."

"Luke Bennet, you have my word. Take them."

The creatures clinging onto me were now hissing and scratching my arms, making my blood run down they're fingers.

"Sarlith! Her blood is sweet! Just a finger or two my sweet?"

"No! She shall not be harmed…" shouted the satyr.

I looked at my dad, who kept staring at me with tear filled eyes that said, "Forgive me."

The claws of the monsters digged deeper into my skin as we left the house and crossed our yard into the woods. Then came the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up, my face was in a soft down bed and I was filthy. Leaves and twigs were caught in my hair and dirt was all over my face. I looked up to find myself in a completely different room than my own. It was made of stone, and two windows were placed on the wall with little light shining through. Long red velvet curtains were pulled back from the windows and on the floor was a huge red rug. The bedposts were decorated with leaves and vines and stood high above me.

A large fireplace was crackling and burning in the corner of the room and above it hung a magnificent tapestry showing a clearing in the woods, except all the leaves were orange, red, and brown. In the clearing were men and women dancing and playing music. Some were eating fruits, but what really caught my eye, was the woman in the center was a woman with white skin, and long wavy copper hair. In her hair was a golden crown of woven twigs and thorns. She was wearing a long red and gold silk dress and was laughing and being entertained by her dancing servants. She was beautiful, and captivating. It seemed that all the men around her were entranced, and in love. Next to her, was the boy from the meadow! His hair had braids in it, and he was wearing thin golden armor. He looked happy, but he also was looking at the woman with caring eyes, almost like she was all he wanted in life.

Under the picture, embodied in orange, was the word, "Morior." It was an extraordinary tapestry, and it was hard to take your eyes off it, but a knock at the large wooden door disturbed my thoughts. A satyr, this time a woman came inside the room.

"Little human child, you are completely foul! You smell like iron and dirt! Her majesty will not stand for this retched stench, you must change into these clothes immediately. Wash yourself in the bath behind that door, and report to the main chamber at once."

I nodded to her, and took the purple cloth from her hand. She turned to leave, but I suddenly remembered something.

"Where is my father?"

"Your father, child, is in the main chamber with Queen Tetra as we speak. He is resistant, and my guess is he won't be here for long," she said with a crackle. Terror struck me in my chest. What will happen to him!

"Um, one more thing. Where are we?"

"Why my child, we are in Never-Never, in the lands of the Unseelie. In Morior, the Autumn Court," with that, she left the room with the clicking of her hooves following her out. Unseelie? Autumn Court? It all started to come back to me.

Last night, my father and I were stolen from our home by creatures. By faeries. He was summoned by an Unseelie Queen, and we were taken to the entrance of the woods, which lead to Chaos, or Never-Never. One thing was for sure, however, I had to get my dad and I out of here, no matter what happens.

I walked to the bath and the water was already warm and bubbly. Just then, I noticed bandages covering my arm where those evil blue monsters mauled my arm. I took a bath and put up my freshly washed hair in a pony tail. After drying off, I walked back to the bed chamber and held the purple cloth again. It folded out to be a long purple dress with a gold rope as a belt and gold leaves sewn on the front. It had no sleeves except for another golden rope and the back was cut down and was bare until the small of my back. A knock came from the door, and a tiny blue girl with huge black eyes, pointy ears and green wings came in. She was wearing a pink dress made of rags and had bare feet.

She bowed low and came up to me with a long silver hair brush, and started to style my hair. After a couple of minutes, she finished and a long blonde braid fell down my back that was decorated with lavender flowers and dandelions. She bowed again to me and scurried out the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked sort of pretty. I left my bed chamber and started to walk around the corridors trying to find the main chamber. The ceilings were high in the halls, and everything was made of gray stone. The doors in the corridor were tall and strong, made of stone and wood, but the biggest door was at the end of the hall, decorated with huge spider webs. I quickly walked towards it, and opened the door. Waiting inside, was my father, dressed in silver robes, a guard of soldiers and servants, and Queen Tetra, the woman in the painting.

She sat on a throne made of autumn leaves and gold vines, and was talking to members of her guard quietly. She was waving her hands around, making her servants run around to serve her, but when she saw me, her eyes narrowed and she grinned.

"Ah, child, come hither. Nice of you to finally join us," she crackled. I walked forward and stood by my father, but from behind me came two huge men with long two handed silver swords stepped up close behind me.

"Your useless father does not wish to help my court in this indefinite war, so why don't we show him what's at stake?" she proposed, suddenly the two burly men grabbed me and picked me up.

"You see, I need to keep you here with me, and I would have no regrets taking your daughter into the Seelie lands and leaving her to dance with some kelpies. I heard that Sarlith was an ignorant fool and swore to not harm your child in the Unseelie lands, but she won't be, will she?" she laughed.

"I have concealed some information that this child is the offspring of you, a Walker, and the Spring Queen."

"Queen? She was the daughter of King Fanon, Lord of the Spring Court," my father said.

"I see you haven't been in Chaos anytime soon, Luke. You see, our armies killed him while raiding his city. Rhoslyn escaped before he died, so she was crowned queen. This ongoing war grows tiresome, Luke. Titania and Oberon, of the summer and Winter Courts never cease to stop fighting, and Spring and Autumn will never cease either. Now that I have you, Spring will finally collapse."

"Lady Rhoslyn will wither like the Autumn leaves if she knows her 'beloved' is in danger. Not to mention her child. So what will it be then? Watch your daughter die, or choose to help the Unseelie? Not like you have a choice, refuse, and you both die."

My father looked grave and resentful. He watched the mistress for a couple of moments, and then looked at me, and shook his head.

"Dad, don't do this," I whispered to him, but he just shook his head again.

"Fine, my lady, we will serve you. Just please, don't hurt my daughter," he said.

"DAD! NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. Lady Tetra had already motioned for the guards to take us away.

"Orin, my sweet, come hither." From behind the throne came the boy from the meadow. He was tall and shaped, with big green eyes and brown hair with small braids here and there. He was wearing golden armor like in the tapestry. He wasn't smiling like in the meadow, he looked tired.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked, politely.

"I want you to take the offspring to the Seelie Court, and throw her in Lake Shea, okay?" she grinned evilly. She betrayed her word, she lied!

"You liar!" I screamed at her.

"Hold your tongue, filthy child!" she waved her hand and my mouth wouldn't move. It was sealed shut!

"I never swore that you would not be harmed, and you wouldn't perish in the Unseelie lands! I am as true to my word as ever, and besides, I do not need to explain my commands to a pathetic child!" She flicked her wrist again and my mouth opened, but my chest grew tight and soon it was hard to breathe. Lady Tetra looked at me with malevolent eyes, and smirked at me. I was gasping on the floor; my chest burned and throbbed.

"No!" shouted Orin. She glared at him questioningly. "I-I mean um not, yet!"

She flicked her wrist for the last time and my chest stopped hurting.

Orin came over to me and picked me up by my arm and lifted me up. He looked at me for a moment and I thought I saw a smile. He was beautiful, strong and tall. His eyes were a bright green and his skin was a white that was paler than paper. He stared at me for just a moment before bowing to Lady Tetra and pulling me out the door. All I saw before leaving was my dad's face as he watched in horror as I was taken away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soon enough we were out of the castle. Through all the silence, all I could hear was the crunching of dead leaves under our feet. All around me were tall trees with golden, brown and red leaves. Orin didn't grip or call my arm, he was gentle, but not once did he look back at me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Into Initium, the Spring Courts. You will be dead before sundown. Now, be quiet! We are near the border. I could be killed at any time, you with me."

"Killed? Why would they kill us?"

"The fey are at war, child. We do not mix and aren't allowed to trespass."

"Stop calling me a child! I have a name! It's Sophie," I said quickly.

"Okay then, Sophie, now would you please be quiet?" he snapped.

"No, I won't be quiet! You are taking me to my death and I am supposed to be quiet!"

"SHH!"

"NO! Take me back to my father!"

Just then, we crossed into the spring country. All of the trees started to turn green and flowers started to bloom everywhere. Soon we were walking through a meadow of orchids, tulips, daisies, roses and lavender that was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and dogwoods.

"Listen Sophie, if you do not shut your mouth now, we will both die, and most likely your father will too. So please just stop talking or I will kill you now!" he growled. He was angry, and he gathered himself to full height in which he towered over me.

"But-"I said but I was cut short.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, but he was too late, a group of satyrs surrounded the meadow carrying cross bows and gleaming silver swords. One of the satyrs with long silver hair shot an arrow with an iron tip strait at us; it barely missed my face, catching strands of hair, and shot strait into a tree behind me. Orin pulled out his silver sword.

"Get down! Go to cover in the trees!" he shouted at me, but I was frozen in my place. My feet were stuck to the ground and bows were flying a

"GO!" he shouted, but as he said it the silver hair satyr shot an arrow into his chest. Soon he was on the floor of the meadow and gasping for air. His eyes became bloodshot and the skin around the wound grew black as blood oozed out of the cut. The iron tip was poisoning him.

"ORIN!" I shrieked. My feet got feeling in them again because I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the trees. We got behind a huge oak, and he was still gasping for air. I took a hold of the iron arrow and tried to pull it out, but Orin started to make bloodcurdling screams.

"I'm sorry!" I tried again, but it dug the arrow in deeper. I mustered up all my strength and gave the arrow a huge tug, and it came out covered in blood. I took off his armor and lifted his chain mail only to see his chiseled chest covered in blood and blackened by the poison. The hole in his chest was cracking as well. There was nothing to wrap it up in, or stop the bleeding, so I picked a pink flower up from the ground and pressed it to the wound. When it touched him, however, it died instantly.

"Oh, come on!" I said, picking up one of the biggest leaves near me, and pressing it to the wound. When it touched him, it just turned into a golden yellow leaf, as if the seasons had changed. I put more leaves on the wound, putting pressure on to stop the bleeding, but it could become infected or something. I quickly dragged him over deeper into the woods, and the shouting of the satyrs slowly died away. We came to a small stream in the woods, carrying lilies and reeds.

"Here, lay in the water," I breathed; my heart was pounding in my chest, and adrenaline pulsed in my veins. I laid him in the stream and let the cool water wash over his wound. Suddenly, the hole in his chest started to close and heal itself. The blackness turned to white again and all that was left was an unconscious man lying in front of me. I decided to rest until he woke up, so I laid by an oak tree and day dreamed.

Chaos was at constant war; Summer against Winter and Spring against Autumn. My mother, Lady Rhoslyn, was crowned queen of the Spring court and Lady Tetra of the Autumn court is threatening my father's and my life to get to her. My father is still being held against his will in the Autumn court and Lady Tetra had tried to kill me in the Seelie court because I cannot be harmed in the Unseelie Court. Oh, and not to mention that a gorgeous faery was lying unconscious in front of me.

The sun started to go down when Orin finally started to wake up, he was still sore from the arrow's iron, so he couldn't move much.

"What happened?"

"You got shot, so I took you here and helped you," I said calmly.

"You, saved me?"

"Um, yeah… I guess I did…"

"I am in your debt, Sophie," he breathed. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Why didn't you leave me? Why didn't you leave me out there so they could kill me themselves?"

"Because… It is my duty to leave you at Lake Shea."

"Oh, your duty? Why thanks for helping out then!" I said sarcastically.

"It's complicated human; you have no idea what nonsense you are speaking!"

"Complicated? Oh so now you are Mr. Misunderstood?"

"I am bound to her… forever. Ever since the start of the war. I used to be a part of the Seelie, but when Tetra and Fanon began this war; my village was taken and slaughtered. Tetra saw something in me. A power that she needed; so she kept me as her pet," he said, but I listened silently; embarrassed of my reaction earlier. "I grew up in the Autumn court possessing power of both Spring and Fall. As you have noticed." I blushed, he noticed me staring at him in the meadow.

"I was taught how to kill showing no mercy, fear, or hesitation; I was also taught to protect Tetra at all costs. I could never betray her. We fell in love. However, the worst thing you could do in Never-Never is give another your deepest secret, treasure and power. The worst thing you can do is give them your name. I was so madly in love that I told her mine. Foolish thing to do because when she took my name, we made a bond of the oldest magic. Even though she already had my life in her hands, she now controls me. I can never leave her."

There was silence for a couple of moments while both of us stared into the darkness.

"I'm so sorry, Orin. I never knew…"

"It's no one's fault but mine." He looked at me then, exactly the way he did before. Nothing in the world mattered at that moment, and I didn't care. For that moment, it was only him in my life, and I couldn't possibly imagine life without him in it. He smiled at me, a small but caring smile, but looked away.

"You want to know why I didn't leave you there?" he asked. I nodded in reply.

"I see something in you, Sophie. There is something in you that interests me, which dazzles me forevermore. Inside you is a foolish, ignorant girl; but there is also a courageous, powerful woman. You are important to me, somehow." He said. He looked away but smiled for a second. I blushed until my face was as red as a tomato, but smiled as well.

"I never knew my mom. All I knew was that she was a faery and my father could go back and forth through Chaos and earth. But I never really knew her. Can I ask you some questions?" I asked.

"Anything you wish."

"Why did Lady Tetra lie about not harming me?"

He laughed at this. "The fey are bound to their word, and it is impossible to lie. Tetra didn't lie; however, she never said you wouldn't be harmed. She merely didn't speak." He explained, and I nodded in reply.

"How come you all have different forms?" I asked.

"Why do humans have different forms?" he retorted.

"No no, I mean, why are you all blue, green, white, shaped as animals, tiny or large?"

"The fey can take any form, but when a faery stays in that form too long, it becomes permanent. What really matters is the glamour."

"What is glamour?"

"Glamour is a type of magic that can help a member of the fey transform into anything they wish, can conceal them, and make them turn invisible, or make them simply look better or worse than before. Most of the fey use glamour to help them look prettier, hide themselves, or to help play tricks."

"Are you really going to kill me?"

"I don't think I can. You are a strange person, Sophie. Intriguing, yes; but very strange."

I nodded and smiled at him, and he smiled back at me the same wide grin from the meadow. It was almost dawn, and he needed more rest. But I had another idea.

"Orin, I need you to do me a favor."

"I am in your debt. I will do anything you command."

"Do you swear to me that you will do what I ask of you?"

He hesitated for a moment, but agreed. "I swear under my duty to Lady Tetra, under my longing for spring, under myself, and to you that I will do anything you demand of me."

"I want you, Orin, to take me to my mother, Queen of the Spring Court.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"What!" he shouted, looking very upset.

"Take me to Queen Rhoslyn," I said calmly. He did promise to do anything I asked.

"No! We will both get killed, Sophie!"

"You swore to me that you will do anything I asked!"

He stopped for a moment and stared at me. He looked harsh but he was bound to his promise.

"Fine, but you must stay quiet."

"Okay I will," I replied.

"There are other conditions as well! You must stay with me until we get there; no wondering off. Do not eat anything anyone offers you. Never make a promise with them; no deals. But do not under any circumstances, give someone your name." he demanded.

"Fine," He looked at me for a moment and tried to stand up, but winced. "Get some sleep, Orin; we can leave in a couple of hours."

He nodded in reply, and quickly fell asleep.

He saw something in me and I intrigued him. I looked at him for a moment, and he looked peaceful. His brown hair was soaked with water and his white skin was practically glowing in the dying moonlight. Dawn was only a few hours away, and you could see faint sunlight over the distant horizon. I day dreamed for a while, and thought over what I would do in the Spring Court. Somehow, I would try and persuade my mother to not kill Orin, and to help rescue my dad from Queen Tetra. How would I be able to do that? The hours flew by as I thought about what to do. When dawn came around, I still had no clue.

Orin started to wake up, so I got up and started to brush off. I was filthy and we are both covered in blood. Orin sat up and looked at me.

"Well, I am feeling healthy again, and the iron poison has gone. We should probably start to leave," he said sleepily. He got up his armor and put it on over his white sculpted chest. He put away his sword in his sheath and looked around.

"We are still on the edge of Initium and Morior, so we have to head through the Forest of Faylinn and we will be there. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I responded.

We walked for hours through the meadows staying as quiet as possible. We walked through countless patches of exotic flowers of flowers I have never seen before; bright green tulips with neon pink dots all over, or even crimson red daisies with black thorns. Every once in a while there was a tree bearing the oddest fruits. Some were plump and were multicolored, tiny and berrylike; some even had spikes sticking out of it. My mouth was watering at the sight of tiny, plump gold berries growing on a tree. I walked forward and reached out to pick them, but Orin grabbed my forearm and pulled me away.

"Don't eat that! That fruit is poisonous, Sophie!" he yelled.

After that we kept back on track with him leading the way through all the flowers and trees. He never looked back to check that I was there, but once or twice he spoke to me about the different things around us. Most of the time it was just silence.

"Do you still love her?" I asked. I had no idea what I said, but when I did say it, I was glad I did.

"Who?"

"Lady Tetra. You said you fell in love. Do you still love her?"

He was silent for a moment, but then stopped and looked back at me. We were by the edge of Faylinn now and the trees became condensed and vast. He sat down on a fallen tree truck and stared at me. I was, but I don't know now. Before the war, we were inseparable. Now, she's immersed in war strategies, battle plans, and blood. All I am to her now is a pawn she moves at her will. Nothing is the same."

I nodded, but didn't reply. Then a question came to mind.

"How did the war start?"

"The war began with the starting fey; but they were different from each other. Some enjoyed accomplishment, knowledge, light, and the idea of humans; but others liked death, war, destruction, and hated the human race. Eventually after many conflicts, these faeries split into groups now known as the Seelie and Unseelie. After the conflict continued, it led to the Courts. There are the Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn courts. Summer and Spring were usually the hosts of the Seelie Fey, while Autumn and Winter fey were usually Unseelie. Summer fey loved growth and freedom. They usually were heroic. Spring fey loved the fresh and the free, and Autumn loved knowledge and the idea of receiving. Winter however, was the worst of the fey. Winter usually held the evil and the cruel, and took pleasure in harming people or fey. Naturally, more disagreements came upon the fey, Summer to Winter, and Spring to Fall. The war was said to have started however, with King Oberon overthrowing his mother, Queen Mab of the Winter courts. Now, Summer and Winter loathe each other."

"Are the fey naturally a Seelie or Unseelie?"

"No, it's truly a matter of choice and heart."

"Which do you choose then?"

"I do not have a choice."

"But you have a heart."

"I am not even sure if I do anymore." With that, he stood up and walked on into the forest.

He had a heart, I knew it. His heart cared for me. I followed him into the forest silently, and didn't look back. It was getting dark now, and the sun was setting. Many colors of oranges, pinks and purples fell over the blue cloudless skies as the sun made it's decent. I was falling for this man, leading me into a forest full of adventure and danger. I'm not sure what I would do if he fell for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Forest of Faylinn was dark and eerie. Trees were covered in vines and the ground was covered in moss and foliage. All around me I heard things moving, but all I could see behind me was a think gray mist. I started to panic. What if we get lost? What if something happened? Every time a negative panicked thought in my head appeared, I tilted my head up to see Orin walking ahead of me in his glowing silver armor and I was okay again. A few times I stumbled or tripped over a large rock or mossy fallen tree, he turned around and caught me in mid air, asking if I was alright. After, he turned around and went back to focusing on our path.

From behind me I heard a voice.

"Is it you little child? How nice of us to meet once more. Come dance with me, come and play with me," it cooed. A figure stepped out of the fog and gleamed a set of white razor sharp teeth at me. I recognized it at once. It was the faery that was dancing around outside my house. Its bright yellow cat eyes shined up at me and its ears twitched. It was now dressed in robes made of scales and fish bone. Its feet and legs were covered in a gray fur and out of its toes and fingers came long, sharp claws. It had a tail too, which swayed back and forth.

"Come to me child, just one dance. Stay with me, stay," it purred to me. I moved towards it. I could not leave it. I will not. Its beauty called to me and lured me in. I wanted to dance with it, and stay forever. Its only eternity, just one dance…

"SOPHIE!" he yelled at me, interrupting my thoughts. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly over the creature's heart, and pulled me back with his other arm.

"Leave us creature, or would you like to betray Lady Tetra? Leave us!" he screamed once more, and the creature hissed and faded with a gust of wind.

"What did I tell you about this! Never, listen to one of the creatures here. They will not hesitate to kill you in such a brutal way you will never begin to fathom! Stay by my side!" he ordered. His eyes gleamed a dark green full of anger. "Your carelessness might cause us our lives."

He turned around, never letting go of my hand. We kept going through the forest in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest and day dreaming again. Throughout the forest, things got louder and darker. Small creatures found shelter under the brush, but bigger creatures crept through the under growth to find food. Laughter came from all directions sometimes, and even once I heard my name being called behind me, but there was nothing. Every time I tried to look back, Orin's large hands pulled me forwards.

Finally we came into a small clearing where the brush turned into a grassy patch and a couple of trees became a small shelter. A few bushes carried some blue grape-like fruits nearby, and some fallen logs laid on the ground in defeat. A pond ran still in the distance, bordered by some reeds and water lilies.

"Well, we should probably camp here. It is a long way to your mother and tomorrow we will have to hike a lot more. Let me make some beds and a fire quickly," he said.

He walked over to the fallen logs and pulled two over. He laid them down and kneeled beside them. He held out his hands and placed them on top of one log. His hands started to glow a bright yellow as he closed his eyes, concentrating. The faint glow became brighter and brighter until not only his hands, but the entire log shone. The log started to change shape from a decaying old log into a thick grey mat. I looked at it wide eyed, but thankfully he didn't notice. He repeated the same for the other log too, which turned into a blue mat.

He looked up and laughed at me. What just happened? How did a log, change into a bed? What!

"Its glamour again Sophie," he chuckled. A wide smile spread across his face just like in the meadow. He was amused with me.

"I thought glamour was just something that the fae could use only on themselves?"

"No, glamour can be used on anything you wish, but only if you can concentrate enough to use it. Most of the fae in the Human world use it to turn simple things like rocks and leaves into money, or to change garbage into delicious foods and jewels to sell or lure in innocent victims."

"So all of the Fae can use glamour?"

"Anyone who is apart of the Fae, who has the will and the concentration to do wield it can do so. You just have to feel the need and power for it. It is simple magic." He said grabbing some twigs and leaves and throwing them in some dirt. He pulled a few rocks out and made a pit around the twigs. He took two more pieces of rock and started to scratch them together to make sparks. Soon enough he had a small, but great fire going.

I laid on my mat, looking up at the stars. Orin stared at the fire for a while, concentrating on the flames. What seemed like forever, but I finally broke the silence.

"What do you think she is doing to him?"

"Who?"

"My father," I replied.

"Who knows? She can do whatever she wants to him. He has no power over her and he cannot leave."

"I worried about him. How will we ever get him out?"

"Worries will never help the mind overcome fear. We best let time and fate work itself out in time," he said calmly. Now he was lying on his mat next to mine staring up at the stars too. "The only thing we can do is hope that things will turn out okay."

"I have already lost my hope. What if things turn out wrong, someone is tortured or harmed. What if someone dies because of me?"

"Death is nothing to fear, Sophie. The only thing to fear in this world is not living your life with adventure and love. As for you, never lose hope."

He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. I stared up at the sky decorated with billions of stars. Soon I too closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep. Orin is my hope now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sophie, I love you," he breathed as he held both my hands a leaned in. He was two inches away from my face when he put one hand in my blonde hair.

"I love you too…"

Then I woke up. I raised my head to find a think layer of fog over the meadow where we camped. The fire Orin had made was now only small embers and the ground was covered in a thick layer of dew. Orin was not resting in his mat, and was no where to be seen. I got up and stretched out my arms and legs and picked up a small twig. I poked the dead fire dully and my mind wandered to the dream I had. Too good to be true. That is when I noticed my hand.

A fleck of skin on my left hand right near my knuckle was shimmering gold. I looked at it for a moment. What is this? I touched it with the tip of my finger and it spread. Now all of my knuckles were shimmering gold. _Don't touch it!_ I thought, but I _had_ to. Oh, me and my impulsiveness. I touched it again and it just chipped off more of my skin to reveal a gold shimmer. Now my entire hand was gold.

It did not stop chipping either. All of the skin on my fore arm crumbled off; my veins being traced with metallic silver. My finger nails grew longer and turned to a silver color as well. The peeling of my skin stopped at my elbow to reveal my entire fore arm glowing in the dawn's sunlight.

Get. This. Stuff. Off. Me.

I rubbed my fore arm harder and harder but my skin only crumbled away into gold. My entire left arm was glittering, but I kept rubbing. It just won't come off! I tried to rub off all the glitter, but soon my entire chest was breaking away into dust. I looked like glitter eye liner gone terribly wrong. After I started to rub on my neck, every piece of my skin collapsed. My head, arms, legs, and torso was all shining a bright gold. My blonde hair grew longer, and my feet became slightly smaller, with toe nails like my fingers. The dirty dress I had been wearing was ripping near my stomach to show a golden belly button.

_My face._

I sprinted over to the pond near our camp, climbing over a small bit of brush and weeds. My reflection was astounding. My eyes had grown double their normal size, and my face was the same color as my body, but with rosy cheeks. My eyes were the same bright green, but my pupils looked huge. _What has happened to me?_ A quiet laughter came from in front of me.

"Come, child. Would you like a ride on my back?"

A huge black horse was staring at me a couple of yards away. Its mane was pitch black, and it had fiery red eyes. Its mane was dripping wet, with reeds tangled in it. Its coat was smooth looking, much like a seal, and its beauty was breath taking. Just one ride, maybe?

I started to lean towards the water, the horse's eye's staring down into mine. It moved towards me, gracefully, causing ripples to form and more water to cascade down its neck.

My fingers had just touched the water, when a bright silver sword came out of no where, and sliced into the horse's neck. The horse roared and reared backwards as crimson blood oozed out of its face. The blade came swooping down again, this time catching the rim of the horse's eye and cutting down its neck. It reared again, this time moving back into the depths of the water. A hand pulled me back from the edge of the water, and into the brush next to a huge oak.

"Too many times I have saved your life, Sophie!" he said, breathing heavily. I looked up at him, my hair falling away from my face, showing my gigantic eyes and shimmering body. He gasped and drew back for a moment, studying my face and body. He was checking me out.

"What am I?" I asked. Tears started to well up in my eyes, but I didn't dare cry.

"No… You've must've stayed in Chaos too long. Your mother… now you?"

"What am I?" I asked again.

"You're a faery. Your mother was a faery, and your father being of such fantastic human power, must've made you a half-ling. You have been in Chaos much too long, so you are starting to change. Have you ever been in Chaos before this?"

"N-no. I've been t-told not to go near it," I said shakily. I could not hold the tears back any longer, and they streamed down my face. How could this happen to me?

Orin put a hand to my face wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Your body must've sensed the magic and Fae, which triggered this. It's not your fault Sophie. It's sort of pretty, actually."

He took his hand out of mine and lifted my arm, examining the golden diamonds that sparkled on my skin. He traced my metallic veins, and put my arm back down.

"How will I make it go away?"

"You most likely cannot. Glamour might cover it up to make you look human, but I'm guessing this is permanent."

"You said I was a half-ling?" I asked as he pulled my away from the tree by my hand and led me back to camp.

"Yes, a half-ling; a person born of the Fae and the humans. You might have some characteristics of a human still. There are billions of people like you, still unaware that of what they are, are born of a faery, or know faeries exist at all."

He sat me down on my mat, and looked at me in the eyes.

"Sorry for being careless again," I said. "What was that thing?"

"A kelpie, a water-horse that lures its victims into the water it dwells in, only to kill them. Many live in ponds much like this. I warn you to never go near one again, okay?"

"Okay."

He sat up and looked ahead at the forest in front of us.

"We should start to get a move on. Hopefully we will be at the gates of the Spring Seelie Court by sundown." He said, never moving his gaze from the woods. He got up and picked up his sword from off the ground. He placed it in his hilt and waved his hands over his mat, concentrating like before. Suddenly it turned back into a dead log. He pulled me off my mat, and he waved his hand again, and another log appeared.

I surveyed my clothes for a moment. My long dress was torn in many places, including my stomach, and my legs and the dress was filthy. Mud was strewn over the bottom of the dress, and my feet were covered in dirt. I took the bottom of my dress, and ripped off the bottom to just a little bit above my knees.

"Do you mind making me a pair of shoes?" I asked.

Orin smiled and took two sticks from off the ground. He performed the same magic he did last night; his hands and the sticks glowed and soon a pair of black boots formed. I took the leather boots and put them on my dirty feet.

We walked over to the edge of the woods, and he stopped right in front of me. He looked back at me for a moment, and the way the sun hit his eyes in that precise moment, made his bright green eyes, form a ring of yellow around his pupils which looked like solar eclipse. His eyes had captured the sun.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I nodded in reply, and he took my hand as we stepped into the brush once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The leather boots helped a lot as we were walking through the thick brush. A couple of times we stopped to eat at the non-poisonous fruit that we seldom passed. We came across a bush carrying a blood red, spherical fruit with thin silver stripes swirling on its skin, a yellow berry that looked a lot like a pinto bean, and a green squishy fruit that tasted like grass. Not that I have ever tasted grass…

We stopped to rest near a rushing river and Orin took a dry stick, muttered something which lit it on fire. He checked around the place we were sitting for any creatures that might be listening, or creeping around. Luckily, he didn't find anything and went towards the river. He started to say something under his breath and raised his arms. Moments later, a thin, pink shining wall spread out of his hands, creating a shield like wall between the water and us.

"In case of another run in with a kelpie." He said.

I walked over to a decaying tree stump and sat down. My feet and legs hurt from the constant walking. I took off one of my leather boots and shook out some of the pebbles. The boots were covered in mud already.

"I think our best chance of getting there is following this river to the edge of the forest and move on from there."

"Okay," I said but a thought popped into my head. "Tell me about what your childhood was like before the Fall Court came and took you away?"

He sighed and sat down on the wet grass next to me.

"I do not remember much, but I remember what it looked like. Everything was always blooming and the people were always kind. We have always been in war with the other fey, and I truly believe that that is what it will be like forever. We lived peacefully under the King, all up until the day Queen Tetra attacked. She burned down the entire village, killed the King, and made sure that nothing ever grew there. As the King died, your Mother stepped in to fill in as Queen, and evacuated everyone. It was too late for me though. Lady Tetra killed my parents as well, and she took me. I stayed in Morior for centuries growing up in the cold learning how to survive, the world's secrets, battle strategies, languages and everything else to help make me Tetra's personal killing machine. I grew up in knowledge, but I was still clueless of everything going on around me. I grew up in the cold, surrounded by the dying autumn leaves. However, I still had the power to make things become alive again, which you have seen."

I smiled. He grew up with no one, and nothing to help him live the life he was supposed to. All he had was Tetra's hate forced upon him, blinding him of everything he knew. I felt sorry for him; he doesn't have to live like this anymore. Surely my mother will help him, and I will too.

"Orin, do you mind showing me your, um … gift?"

"Certainly," He replied, beckoning me over to him. I got up off of the old, rotten stump and walked over to his side. He stretched out his arm and pointed his palm towards the stump, and soon enough, the stump started to turn a light brown color, and grew back into a large oak tree full of green leaves. He smiled as it grew, the same smile that was etched on his face in the meadow. But as quick as it came, it disappeared from his face.

"We should probably get going. Are you ready?"

I nodded to him, and we started walking up the banks of the river into the brush once more. Orin walked a little faster than usual, and his long strides put him a yard or two ahead of me. The sun had gone most of the way down, leaving faint traces of violets and oranges all over the sky. The forest was getting darker and colder, and the rushing of the river next to us started to get louder. Overhead, through the canopy, a few stars burned in the dark sky.

Soon, the forest became so dark that if I was still human, I wouldn't be able to see right in front of me. However, my eyes started to adjust with the new light and the forest became clear once more. That's not the only thing that changed with my new appearance. Around my neck started to burn, almost like a painful rash. I scratched it, but it didn't help, and soon I started to feel skin coming off around it. My necklace chain was burning into my skin. I looked down to right around my chest and saw the silver heart dangling proudly, but the skin around the chain started to grow black and chipped. It was too painful; it felt like all the skin around my neck was being pulled off with red-hot tweezers. Orin, recognizing distress, turned around and his already huge eyes became surprisingly larger. He quickly pulled off the chain, and threw it on the ground, almost like playing hot potato. My breathing became ad-normal and I started to have a dry cough-like breath. My skin was still chipped and burnt looking, but it was turning a lighter gray.

Orin's hands were rummaging around in his pockets. Within a second, he pulled out a ripe, small black berry.

"Damn iron. Why were you wearing that! I knew I smelled something on you. From now on, leave iron alone. It is poison to us. This berry might help it heal faster. Careful, it stings a bit. "

Liar. It stung A LOT. One hornet-like sting and a minute later, the chipped look was gone, and now the skin on my neck was a pale grey.

"Where was that berry when you got shot?" I asked, grimacing from the aftermath of the berry.

"I found it when I was exploring the rivers edge. They are very hard to come by, and I knew we might need it since we have someone as clumsy as you around. I swear, its like every time I turn around, you find a new way to almost kill yourself. You wouldn't last a minute in this forest without me."

"I've always been clumsy. Both of my arms have been broken before," holding up my right arm, "I fell down on a rock while hiking with my dad in Cuyahoga Valley," and holding up my left, " I broke this one when I was riding a horse while visiting family in Wisconsin."

He laughed and kept walking ahead of me, and I immediately face palmed myself. He doesn't care! I thought. Looking down, I carefully picked up the silver heart that was next to the iron chain, and placed it within my dress.

We kept walking for what felt like forever. I looked up in the sky and marveled at the 2 twin moons up above. This is one very strange world. I daydreamed once I was bored with the silence between us. I thought about my dad and his company, I thought of Emma, Hannah and Tommy. I thought of my mother, what I thought she would look like and be like. I even thought of Laura, and what she was doing right now. But most of all, I thought of Orin, even if he was 5 feet in front of me. But then again, don't we all?

Walking along the banks of the river was calming. The soft, fertile soil around my feet sank in with the pressure of my boot. The banks were covered in small patches of weed and vine, and pebbles of all sorts sat around the dark rushing water. The dark sky quickly became covered in dark grey clouds. The first raindrop hit my hand. The rain didn't stop after that. Soon the river was flowing faster and it started to overflow and little bit. The trees provided barely any cover, becoming heavy with the rain, and soon both Orin and I were soaked. My dress stuck to my golden skin and my boots were slowly getting filled with water. Orin grabbed my slippery hand and started to run forward. It probably wasn't the safest thing to do, but splashing through dozens of puddles made me feel like a little kid again.

I saw what he was running to shortly after that. A stream was flowing into the river, and that stream was coming from a waterfall up ahead. Since the water was so high, the stream was overflowing and moving at a rapid speed. Are flashfloods common in Chaos? The waterfall clung to the rocks that formed a small, but very steep cliff, and about halfway down the top of the cliff was the entrance to a small cave. It looked dangerous; soft, slimy, and slippery algae clung to the gray rocks and water dripped of just about anything. The rim of the cave was partially dry, but it still looked deadly with just one slip-up. Great, slip-ups are my middle name. We reached the entrance to the cave, and I could feel the spray of the waterfall hit my red cheeks. I tightly held Orin's arm and we started to sidle across the edge of the rock. There was nothing to hold onto except the smooth rocks, so I clung to Orin for my dear life. He made it look easy. He moved along the wall almost like a ninja. He was a tall, handsome, fairy ninja. I was slowly creeping along the wall when the inevitable happened: I slipped. My foot barely touched the surface when it slid right off and plunged shin-deep into the freezing cold water. My boot immediately came off my foot under the pressure of the water, but before I washed away like my boot, Orin clutched my arm and single handedly, pulled me into the mouth of the cave.

"I'm not surprised. It was bound to happen," Orin said with a smirk. His eyes twinkled for a moment, but it was lost when he turned away into the cave. He took a long dry branch from in the base of the cave. With a few mumbles, fire erupted from the tip.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the tunnel that erupted from the cave's mouth and into the cliff. I nodded to him and he took my hand again. My bare foot, still glimmering gold, was muddy and grimy; but I didn't care. Then, we took a few more steps into the cave, with Orin's torch guiding us along.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wait." I said, splitting the silence as we took a couple of steps forward.

"What is it?"

"We should stay here. It's dark, cold and a bit smelly down there. Besides, we haven't eaten anything in a while, and we need to rest. We don't even know what could be down there."

Orin nodded in response, and he set down the torch on the cold stone floor. There was nothing to sit on, so I just curled up by the small fire. Orin went around to the edges of the cave, where small twigs and sticks have been blown into the cave, and picked some up for the fire. As soon as the dry wood started to burn, the air became slightly warmer. Orin sat down next to me and seeing me shivering, wrapped one of his huge arms around my shoulder.

I studied my arms for a moment. The golden shine was still there, and my veins were a silver color. My fingers seemed longer, and more bony than usual, and it looked as if my nails grew twice as fast. They were nearly an inch long, silver, and as sharp as a knife. My veins pulsed with a silvery glow and I surveyed the cave once more. Rain came down and it felt as if it would be an indefinite storm. The skies outside were a deep gray, vast, and swirling. Thunder roared above and littered the sky with flashes of green lightning. Even the lightning here is different and weird, which isn't a big surprise.

"How much longer do you think until we reach my mother?"

"In about a day, if this storm ceases soon." He stood up, taking his arm off from around my shoulder, and walked to the edge of the dark cave, where the waterfall rushed creating a blurry window of water. I followed him there and for a few minutes we stood in silence.

"Sophie, tell me more about you. Tell me about humanity," he said to me.

I looked up into his eyes, which were now a dark green, and looked back into the icy water. I shrugged. If there was ever a person to marvel about the wonders of humanity and of the life of a normal person, it definitely wasn't me. I mean, in the past few days my life hasn't been the average life of a teenager. My father was kidnapped by faeries, taken into a fortress, and held against his will by a psychopathic Queen; I was sent to be killed by her as well, in which the guard who was sent on the mission to do so has taken an "interest" in me, did not kill me, and was attacked by another group of faeries; I also have been told that I am also a faery because I have been in a alternate world too long, attacked by a mutant horse, and I am currently standing in a cave with a gorgeous guy. Oh yeah, my life absolutely ordinary. Well, truth is, my life was not great to begin with either. I have never known my mother, my father married a horse-faced, squirrel-crazed loser, my friends are the exact people I never wanted to grow up to be like, and I couldn't get one guy to actually remember my name.

"Well, I grew up in a small town in Illinois, always in the same small house since I could remember. My friends, well I guess you could call them friends, are the same people I grew up hating. No guy actually remembers my name, but knows me by what they rate me in looks. I have always dreamed of leaving the place I live in, but could never find a way out. And humanity, well, its not all it is said to be. It can get messy, difficult, and sometimes it you just get stuck and you will have to take it one day at a time. You always look for that one adventure, but when it is over, all you can do it look for the next. It seems that some of the things in life that we take for granted, like loving "always-there" parents, a home that is filled with happy memories, or friends that you can look up to, won't be there all the time. And when all that you know is finally gone in that one second that lasts a lifetime, you just have to learn to move on."

I hadn't noticed that I had started to cry, and the tears had painted my cheeks. Orin was staring at me again, with his pain-filled, dark green eyes, and he took me by the hand. I wiped my cheeks with one long gold finger, and noticed that my tears were a pale pink. I choked out a laugh at the sight of my colored tear, and wiped my eyes once more. Looking back at Orin, I smiled, making the dried tear streaks crack and break. He squeezed my hand and looked at me directly in my eyes. He leaned in, only about two inches away from my face. He smiled, and we never saw it coming. An iron dagger with a bone handle came to meet him as he stood in front of my face.

Through his glazed eyes, he looked at me with a look full of longing and regret. It was those last few moments when I saw his wide smile spread across his face below his eyes that captured the sun.

He fell for what seemed like forever, as the force of the iron dagger took him by surprise and pulled him down into the flooded waters. As he fell, I reached out my hands to catch him, but he did not reach back out at me. His chest was yet again turning black and crumbling off, as if his pearly white skin was chipped wallpaper. His veins surrounding the wound spread out across his body, with his blood looking like molten tar as the iron poison took its toll. His pale lips, which surrounded his toothy smile, turned a chapped grey. It all happened within that forever of a second.

The water immersed him, and swallowed him whole. He was swept away, hitting rocks and tearing his skin on the jagged riverbed. I couldn't hear myself scream. It was as if all the sound in my body was placed on an indefinite mute, yet I knew there were sounds escaping my lungs. I watched his body leave the scene of the murder and wash down out of sight. I turned around to see where the weapon came from, and three figures appeared in the dark tunnel. One of them seemed small and short like a child, another was almost as tall as Orin, maybe taller, and the last one was nearly seven feet tall and massive. I couldn't see their faces from the darkness, and my tear filled eyes did not help define them either. The giant man pulled out another dagger from his torso and aimed it at me, while the man as tall as Orin put a hand on his shoulder, making the giant relax and put away the weapon. Obviously the leader of the trio, the man nodded to the child, who sprung into action. My sobs, coming from the whole in my chest were ongoing and violent. The small child sprinted the distance to me, moving so quickly his feet never touched the ground. He jumped into the air nearly 10 feet in front of me, took something out of a pouch he carried and threw it directly in front of me. Sparks flew out from what he threw as they met the stone floor and erupted into a cloud of a dark blue smoke. My eyelids instantly became heavy, and everything became a blur. I collapsed and curled onto the floor, and tried to catch my breath, but my heart was racing. I closed my eyes and thought of Orin and his smile, and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I have never slept as deeply as I did. I dreamt of nothing, and could not wake up. Everything was just a big, black haze and nothing was there. When I finally woke up, my eyes felt like weights and my entire body was sore as if I just did P90X 10 times over. Every muscle in my body from my toes to my fingertips hurt, and I was swaying back and fourth. Below me was solid rock, but it was moving. No, wait, I was moving.

The walls of the tunnel I was in were slowly moving past me, and it looked as if I was hovering above looking down at the floor. My mind seemed to still be wandering in the black haze, and I was groggy from my sleep. When I finally caught ahold of my senses, I came to realize someone was carrying me. Slow moving feet were coming in and out of focus as I started to remember the recent events. Orin almost kissed me, we were attacked, I was kidnapped and Orin is dead.

I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes once more. The body beneath me was gently bobbing up and down as they moved throughout the corridor. I began to try to move my legs and arms up and down, yet they were numb and stiff. As my blood started to rush to my legs, I started to feel them again. Trying not to draw the attention of my captors, I slowly turned my head to see the same two figures that I had seen before. The tall man resembling Orin's height was leading and the short man was trailing directly behind him. The short man was now covered in neon lights from head to toe. Tiny 2-inch lines of gleaming, neon paste glowed on his skin, creating a dim, but useful light. I could barely see the definitions in their skin. The neon-covered boy was nearly 4 feet tall, and had long, chopping blue hair with streaks of dark blue weaving in and out of his locks. All of his skin was a pale blue as well. He was wearing a green ragged shirt with ratty, brown capris. Around his chest and waist were sashes; the one covering his chest had different kinds of seeds and pouches (no doubt he was carrying more of the sleeping-seeds he threw at me) and the one around his waist carried two scabbards for his sai blades. He wore sandals on his feet that wrapped up his calf to his knee and on his right sandal was another fancier dagger. His long hair covered his eyes, but two stripes of black paint were smudged on his cheeks. He was muscular, especially in his legs.

The leader of the group was not as easy to see. The glow of the neon-stripes did not reach as far as him, but I was able to tell some things about him. He was nearly 6 and half feet tall, with dark, crimson red hair that had black streaks sliding through the strands of wispy un-kept hair. It looked as if someone spilled ink in a puddle of blood. His skin was white like Orin's, yet it seemed to have a small hint of grey to it as well. I could not tell what he was wearing, but it seemed like it was a mixture of green, black, red and brown. Around his waist hung a long sword. His sword wasn't ordinary though; it was made of glass. As if it was a window, I could see directly through it, yet in the middle of the thick, pointed glass was a long pointed piece of iron. The handle of the sword was sparkling, and made of silver. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face.

The man carrying me was not as easy to describe either, seeing as I could only see his back. He was nearly 8 feet tall though, muscular, strong and massive. Next to my leg, dangling on the other side of him on his torso, I felt a sword in its hilt. On my knee, I could feel other weapons wrapped around his chest. One huge arm gripped my waist. There was absolutely no way I could fight all three of these guys off. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

As the trio walked in silence, I moved my leg as slowly as possible over to where the sword was hung around his belt. I nudged the clip that kept the sword latched to his belt, trying to get it loose without being detected.

"Petro, remind me why we are taking the girl again? I mean, it doesn't matter seeing as she weighs practically nothing, but when she wakes up, I have a hunch she will be a hassle. Why couldn't we just kill her as well, or leave her somewhere in the forest?" The deep voice rumbled from beneath me. I stopped moving, and listened.

"Because she knows where we are now. Besides, who are you to kill someone we just rescued? She would probably run back to whatever Court she came from and would tell where we are. If Lady Tetra found out we killed her favorite little pet, she would come back here and slaughter us all. Not only would she be upset that we killed him, but we have been stealing and attacking her weaker troops as well. The rest of Initium probably wouldn't do anything, though they might send someone to scout us out. Or the gossip might spread about the guard we killed. Its better to be safe than sorry, Mucro." Replied the leader of the group. He did not turn around to look at Mucro; he just kept walking forward.

"Still, what are we planning on doing with her? We can't keep her here forever, and besides she is a WOMAN. No woman has ever been here!"

"So? She has just been saved from an Unseelie guard who could've killed her, she will be grateful to stay with us. I do not know what we will do with her, but for now, we will make her feel as welcome as possible. If she is hostile, you all know what to do, but give her a chance to adjust. Lets be thankful we got to her before that spineless 'Orin' got his chance."

I was about to explode with anger. They killed him, and thought that they rescued me. I slowly nudged the sword clip again and again, until it was one push away from coming loose and crashing to the floor. I waited until I was of full strength and control, and pushed the sword once more with my foot. With a crash, the sword fell from the belt and crashed to the floor.

"Damn, I swear this sword always comes loose. Hold up a moment," said Mucro. He took me off his shoulder with two huge hands and places me down on the floor up against the wall. The short boy stopped a couple feet ahead and was looking at Mucro, and Petro stopped, still facing away. As soon as Mucro bent over, I took my chance. I sprung up off the floor, and sprinted away from the trio as fast as my feet could carry me.

"Wait! STOP!" yelled Petro, "Vel! Get her back here!"

The short boy started sprinting towards me. I hadn't thought this plan out, because it was so dark I couldn't see in front of me. I kept running though, but I knew from the increasing neon glow that Vel was right behind me. I looked back at him, and all I could see was the glowing figure reaching for a pocket on his sash and pulling out a long, thin rope with two stones tied at each end. He threw the rope at me, it catching my ankles and sending me falling forwards onto the stone floor. I scraped my arm when I fell, and some of my leg. Petro and Mucro caught up to the scene, Petro smiling down at me.

I could see his face now. He had eyes barely visible under his shaggy hair, which were golden and big. His skin was a creamy white with a greyish tint like I guess and he had a full, toothy smile. It wasn't the same smile as Orin's grin, but it was cheerful and just as big. His cheeks had a hint of pink in them, and a strong jaw line. His face made me smile, it was handsome, and made me feel calm. Although I was angry at the time, I couldn't help feeling a little bit happy. Mucro was next to him, with his face not as cheerful. He was bald, and huge. His eyes were a stormy grey and his pupils were much like a cat. He had a square face, and an extremely strong jaw line. His nose was large, and his ears were pointed at the top. The most unsettling thing about him though, was the huge, long scar across his forehead, down his eye, and to his cheekbone. He did not smile, and looked serious and un-amused. Mucro wore a ragged light brown shirt under a thick piece of black armor. The black armor held multiple daggers holding the same type of iron daggers that killed Orin, with the bone handles. He had another belt too, carrying a small pouch and the clip that carried his sword, which was now in his hands. He wore a pair of brown pants, and on his feet were a pair of black, lace-up boots. Petro wore a torn green shirt with an unbuttoned vest made of leaves and red vines dangling off his broad shoulders. He wore black pants and brown leather boots. Around his waist was a brown belt, which carried a pouch, his glass sword, and a normal dagger.

"Well, she's awake everyone," Petro said laughing. Mucro and Vel rolled their eyes.

"Please, let me go!" I quickly said, not thinking.

"That doesn't sound like a thank-you. We saved you from Tetra's pet, you could at the very least be thankful!" Spat Mucro, obviously grumpy.

"A 'thank-you'? You killed the guy that saved me from Tetra! She wanted him to kill me, but he didn't!"

"You must be mistaken! That creep Orin probably had other plans, seeing as he has always done things to better himself!"

"At least he never killed in cold blood! He never did anything to harm you!"

Petro's cheerful eyes and smile went away in a flash, and he looked at me dead in the eye. I didn't break his gaze, but stared directly back into his golden eyes. Mucro spoke up.

"As far as you know. So far he and the Unseelie troops had killed almost everyone's families! Including-" but Petro cut him off.

"Shut-up Mucro. That's enough about that. Still, it would be difficult letting you go and risking us being caught. Sorry, miss, but you have to stick with us for a while."

With that, he turned back and started walking, Vel silently trailing behind him. Mucro unhappily picked me up off the floor and threw me over is shoulder again.

"Put. Me. Down! Can you at least let me walk with you? I won't run away!" I shouted, pounding my fists into Mucro's back, not affecting him at all.

"Should we Petro?"

"Sure why not? But first, swear to me you won't leave."

"I swear that I will not leave."

"Alright, now that I have your word, Mucro, put her down." With that, Mucro set me down and took out a dagger. He cut the rope wrapped tightly around my ankles. I stood up and examined my wounds. It wasn't too bad, and it had already started to heal itself. The trio started walking forwards and I trailed behind them quietly. Several times I thought of making a run for it, but as soon as I did, it felt as if something was pulling me forward and making me forget about running away. Soon enough, Orin's voice echoed in the back of my head, "Never make a promise with them; no deals." Aggravated with my ignorance, I tried to get some answers.

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"To the others. Not much longer now, we are almost there. I am sure everyone will be delighted to see you." Said Petro. But Mucro chuckled.

"By delighted, do you mean astounded? Like I said, she is a WOMAN."

"Like I said, shut up Mucro. She will be treated like a guest."

"Who are the others?"

"Just the rest of the boys who have come here after being left homeless and family-less. Trust me, there are many more faeries here than you think."

"And aside from the pixies, you are the only woman to ever step foot down here," muttered Mucro, but Petro did not hear him.

"Don't you guys belong to a Court or something?" I asked.

"The Seelie and the Unseelie have been fighting for centuries, leaving fae like us to fight for ourselves. No longer will we stand aside under the ignorance of the Spring and Autumn Courts, and do nothing. We do not belong to Courts anymore." Said Petro.

"You guys had to have belonged to some Court."

"We are a mix. Some are from here in Initium, and some are from Morior. We even have some fae from the Summer and Winter Courts."

"How many of you are there?" I asked inquisitively.

"You will see soon enough," he said, looking back at me and smiling that happy smile. He looked back at Vel next who was walking and kicking pebbles on the ground.

"Vel, go run up and tell the others we are here…. And that we have brought a guest. Tell them nothing of her; I want this to be a surprise." Said Petro. He asked him this nicely, not as a leader or commander, but as a friend. Vel then nodded to him and ran up ahead, with his glow barely visible as he ran up ahead. Petro took a dry stick from a pile, which was neatly stacked next to him. He took a piece of cloth from his pouch and wrapped it around the end, and brought it to his lips. He muttered something, and the tip erupted into flames. With the brightly lit torch, I could see his face again, happy as can be.

"Does Vel ever talk?" I asked as we started walking forward again. Petro laughed for a while, and turned his head to me.

"If you are a friend, sometimes. He talks when he feels it is necessary. He is out there, but aren't we all? We all have our little ticks and gifts. For example, Mucro is the best knife thrower I have ever seen, and he has never missed a target, yet he is still quite a hot head," he said with a wink and a laugh to Mucro, who wasn't pleased, "Vel, he is small and quiet, but he is the fastest there is and knows all sorts of strange powders, seeds and tricks to use on people. And as for me, well, I am quite bossy at times, and impulsive, yet someone could say I am quite the acrobat and very good with a sword. I would rather be extraordinary than just extra ordinary, wouldn't you?"

I nodded, and Petro stopped walking. He looked forward and shined the light in front of him, revealing a wall with two stars in a line. He tapped the star on the right, and the door slid open. Inside, was a room full of all sorts of boys. Little kids, pre-teens and teenagers crowded the room, at least 20 stood in front of me. Some were playing with a ball in the corner, some were talking with each other, some were wrestling, and some were sleeping. There was something happening left and right. The brightly lit room was huge, and furnished. In the middle, was a long couch made of all sorts of fabrics, sewn together terribly. Underneath was a rug made of a fluffy animal skin, and a wooden table was centered on top of it. All around in the back were beds made of leaves, animal skins, hammocks and all sorts of other things. All around books, homemade paintings, pots and pans, plates, trash, balls, games and drawings were scattered throughout the room. It truly was an all-boys room. A stove and a sink stood in the back corner, and littered around the room was candles and lanterns. As soon as the door was opened, my mouth dropped open. Petro let out a laugh and grabbed my hand. I looked at him while he laughed, so carefree and happy at the same time. I couldn't help thinking of Orin.

"Come on, let me introduce you," he said to me smiling. I then noticed something about his smile that I hadn't noticed before. On both sides of his mouth, dimples formed as he grinned to me. I smiled at him. Although he did help kill Orin, which the thought of it made me angry as hell, he was only doing it because he cared for my well being and he wanted to help save me.

"Gentlemen and gentlemen, let me introduce you to our new guest..." he paused and turned to me, "what would you like me to call you?"

Orin's words echoed in my head once more; "do not under any circumstances, give someone your name." I made up a name as quickly as possible, not using my first name, but my last.

"Love, my name is Love."

"Well, pleasure to meet your acquaintance Love," he said with a bow and a smile. By now the whole room had turned to us, everything had stopped and everyone was silent. Vel, who was sitting on the couch, was smirking at us.

"Now where were we? Oh yes. Let me introduce you all to Love." He said, with his voice loud and clear.

For a split second, I looked at the boys and silence filled the room. Then Vel spoke up and for the first time, I heard his voice.

"Nice to meet'cha Miss Love," he said with a devious smile. Then the whole room erupted into applause and cheers. All the boys went nuts again, playing their games, laughing and talking. Mucro rolled his eyes and joined Vel on the long couch.

Without me noticing, Petro whispered into my ear, "I think they like you." And smiled his toothy smile once more. I laughed for the first time, and Petro walked off to the two boys wrestling, and started to wrestle with them too. I think I might stay here for a while.


End file.
